A sinister Assassination
by BadWolfz
Summary: Katarina has been given a mission, but her plans change. Please review :)


**(I suggest you read Katarina's lore on forehand)**

"_Katarina, they've given you a job. I strongly suggest you strike before the Demacians make themselves comfortable. We never know what they're plotting, it's best to hit them hard before we find out."_

"_Yes father," I answered, almost robotically. I knew what to do to make him proud. I can't say I love my father, but I can say I respect him. He's taught me to be strong, merciless, sinister, and I love him for that, I suppose. But love isn't what my father wants from me. My father wants results. _

"_His name is Marcus," father held up a picture of a man in white, his hair blond and with blue eyes. The typical Demacian. "You will have the window of opportunity tonight whilst they sleep. Don't disappoint me." _

I watch from a distance as a boy cries in the rain. His figure seems to bend over itself, and if I hadn't heard his whimpering, I'd easily mistake him for a dirty blanket. I continue to sit in the corner of the street with a store-roof covering myself from the rain. The boy continues to cry, he doesn't even attempt to remove himself from the path of the rain. He may think little of it now, but I know better. A quick glance up at the clouds and I know. A storm is coming, and if this kid hasn't got a home nearby, he's likely to freeze to death. Ignorant child, worthy of whatever fate throws at him.

I stand up. A warning breeze hits my skin, and my hairs rise. I shut everything out and begin walking, not so quickly as to cause attention, but not so slow as to lose time. As I set a comfortable pace, I let my eyes slide over the environment. Dozens of peasants are retreating to their homes, and I can't help but smirk. This couldn't have been easier. I doubt I'll break a sweat.

As I exit Noxus, I feel the wind strengthen and the clouds darken. I reach the forest. Its trees are black as coal and their arms reach out to me, biding me inside. I clench my knife and remind myself why I'm here. A Demacian officer in charge of the campus. If I stick to the plan I've drawn out, I shouldn't have any problems. The adrenaline is pumping, but I don't stop for breath. I mustn't show any sign of weakness, even if I'm not being watched. The moment I let myself go is the moment I've lost. To gain respect you must be flawless. Even alone.

The wind bites my ego with its gnawing teeth. Even the most hardened assassin freezes, but somehow I don't like the thought of being so very ordinary. Sometimes it's lonely being what I am. When you learn how to kill, you also learn how to distance yourself from life. You learn how fragile it is, how dangerous it is to get attached to the living. Mostly though, I love the thought of distancing myself. I don't like the weakness of depending on someone else, I must be able to depend on myself, and myself only.

I see lights ahead. I get excited and increase my pace. As I get closer, I see a large campus ahead of me, and I estimate that the tents have capacity for at least 100 souls. Some Demacians are gathered by the campfire which is located in the heart of the camp. I can't see the others, so I figure they'll be sleeping. I take advantage of the wind's loud howling and sneak along the walls of the tents without a sound. In some of the tents I see lights, so I either avoid those completely, or drop to the ground and crawl. I don't mind getting my hands dirty if I get the job done.

I immediately freeze as I hear something behind me. A quick assessment of the situation tells me I have time to hide before the sound gets close enough to see me. I get down on all fours and crawl behind a stack of wood. As I hide in the shadows of the stack, the sound comes closer. Two Demacians, chatting away whilst they drink something I can't see.

"The general seems fine, I suppose," one of the Demacian soldiers begins. I sharpen my ears and hold my breath.

"Suppose he does. I just hope he promotes me!" they both chuckle.

"Did you know he was coming, though? 'Cos I didn't hear anything about his arrival," the first soldier asks.

"I know, me neither. Suppose it's so that the Noxians don't find out."

"No, god forbid," the first grins. "Still, they could have told us!"

"You know how it is," the second soldier says. "We're just soldiers. We can't be trusted before it's necessary to tell us."  
"Yeah well I'm sick of it-" their voices trail off as the distance between us grows. I've heard more than enough. A Demacian general? Who cares about the officer! If I kill this guy, I'll be a legend!

I feel the adrenaline increase as I get up. A continuous pain on my knee begs for my attention, but I ignore it. It'll be nothing more than a scratch anyway, and I have other things to think of. With the decision made to kill the general instead of the officer, I need a change in plans. Firstly, I need to figure out the whereabouts of the general.

After a couple minutes of walking around, picking up on distant conversations, and using my common sense about campus infrastructure, I finally get a lead. A tent bigger than the others wears a decorative and very informative medal. _General Jonosko_ it reads. I've found my target.

Two guards stand in front of the opening, but they don't seem to be of any special rank. Their gazes are distant, and their posture is sloppy. I ready myself and leap in between them, swinging my blades into their hearts before they can react. They quietly sink to the ground, dead before they hit it. It may be arrogant of me, but I retreat my knives from the bodies and delicately clean them with their clothes. No knife is worth wasting on a guard.

The wind covers most of the sound as I slowly sneak into the tent. The general is asleep in his bed. My palm clenches the knife, and I can feel my blood rushing through my veins in a furious pace. I lift my hand, aim for his neck, and just before I make contact, I feel a hungry warmth spread from my chest to my stomach. The blood leaves the body quickly with short intervals between each pump. I'm not sure if he felt anything, but I can't say that I care. A victorious grin spreads across my face, and I have to remind myself that I have to get going. If I am to be a successful assassin, I must leave immediately after a kill.

Distant shouts are in the background as I reach the woods. The guards have found the general, and panic is spreading. I stop for a second to look back, smile, and then continue. If I wasn't sure about my destiny before, I am now. I was destined to assassinate, there's simply no other way to put it. Growing up in Noxus, you learn the most important, most accurate lesson in life. There's only yourself, and you can't afford the luxury of caring for others. I don't have mercy, I don't have hesitation. I am as sinister as the blades in my possession.

**please review what you think :)**


End file.
